


Дурные знамения

by bangbangbaby



Series: Трое — это много [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сомнительное согласие, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: — Тогда, гм… — начал было Кроули. — Значит, вы здесь, потому что… хм...— Чему обязаны такой честью? — закончил за него Азирафель, вздрогнув от взгляда, которым Кроули его наградил.После Апокалипсиса, которого не было, и судов, которые точно были, Люцифер сообщает Азирафелю и Кроули, что раскрыл их маленький обман. И его это... развеселило.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Трое — это много [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667239
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Дурные знамения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Bodes Ill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982527) by [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone). 



Табличка в окне магазина гласила «Закрыто» («Совсем закрыто!»), но дверь распахнулась раньше, чем Кроули успел щёлкнуть пальцами. Он бросился внутрь, не задумываясь над этим, и она захлопнулась за его спиной. Звука проворачивающегося в замке ключа он не услышал.

Когда Кроули вот так влетел в магазин прошлый раз, он с порога начал кричать имя Азирафеля. В этот раз он молчал. В этот раз Кроули бежал через торговый зал к зоне отдыха, куда не было доступа покупателям. Там стояло кресло, в котором Азирафель любил сидеть с книгой, и диван, на котором Кроули позволялось вздремнуть, когда они напивались.

Кроули очень, очень хотелось напиться.

Последние шесть минут он преследовал землетрясение, прокатившееся по Лондону, и оно накрыло его, стоило пересечь порог комнаты. Кроули отшатнулся и схватился за дверной косяк обеими руками, едва устояв на ногах. От страха, облегчения и благоговения хотелось безвольно рухнуть на землю.

Азирафель поднял голову.

— Кроули, — прознёс он со смесью ужаса и жалкой надежды. Его лицо было очень бледным, плотно стиснутые руки с побелевшими костяшками лежали на коленях.

Рядом с ним, закинув одну руку на спинку дивана за плечами ангела, сидел Люцифер.

«Здравствуй, Кроули, — сказал он. — Рад, что ты присоединился к нам».

— Владыка, — прохрипел Кроули. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что нужно было прихватить монтировку, когда он выходил из «Бентли», отправив её парковаться дальше по улице (с ней всё будет в порядке. Она найдёт хорошее место. Лондонские автомобили знают, кого лучше не злить). Он сглотнул, отняв одну руку от косяка, и опустил её, складывая пальцы для щелчка.

Люцифер улыбнулся: «Кроули, милый. Присядь».

Вторая рука тут же отпустила косяк. Пошатнувшись, Кроули побрёл вперёд и мешком рухнул в кресло напротив дивана. Скрытая рубашкой цепочка покачнулась.

«Мы как раз о тебе разговаривали. Помяни чёрта...»

— Азирафель, — в отчаянии прошептал Кроули.

Люцифер прикрыл глаза.

«Мне нравится, как вы произносите имена друг друга».

Если бы Кроули паниковал хоть на грамм меньше, он бы, возможно, подумал: «Какого хрена?»

Вместо него заговорил Азирафель.

— Кроули, — начал он, и Кроули едва не передёрнуло. Он же всё равно бы это произнёс, да? 

Азирафель несколько раз вдохнул и продолжил дрожащим голосом:

— Я… Боюсь, ваш визит стал весьма неожиданным для меня. Мне нечем вас угостить.

Люцифер согнул руку, лежавшую на спинке дивана, подпёр голову кулаком, и его лицо неожиданно оказалось очень близко от лица Азирафеля. Сейчас, когда первая волна паники схлынула, Кроули заметил, что их колени соприкоснулись бы, если бы Люцифер не сидел, закинув ногу на ногу. Кроули хотелось подскочить к ним, схватить Азирафеля и выпрыгнуть с ним в окно, но он не мог даже пошевелиться.

«Азирафель, я же сказал, мне ничего не нужно».

Он не мог даже пошевелиться, а ему хотелось вырвать Люциферу язык. Впрочем, это не имело значения, потому что Люцифер в любом случае не подпустил бы его так близко. Не для этого, по крайне мере. Сейчас он был Утренней Звездой — образ, который всегда удавался ему с лёгкостью. Чёрный костюм, чёрная шёлковая рубашка, ослепительно-белый галстук, чёрные туфли, блестящие в мягком свете книжного магазина. Пряди светлых волос небрежно спадали на лоб (чтобы добиться похожего эффекта, смертные тратили тысячи фунтов), а полуприкрытые глаза были изумительного синего цвета — куда там до него Гавриилу.

Побледневший Азирафель опустил взгляд, затем снова умоляюще посмотрел на Кроули большими глазами.

— Что я пропустил? — выдавил из себя тот.

«Мы просто делились новостями. Вспоминали былое. Ты не слишком опоздал».

Люцифер внимательно рассматривал Кроули, каталогизировал его. Знакомое чувство. 

— Был неподалёку, — сказал Кроули, подразумевая, что перемахнул на машине через реку. Затем до него дошёл смысл слов Люцифера. — Эм. Что?

Азирафель сглотнул.

«Неужели вы думали, что я не разгадаю ваш очаровательный фокус, — мягко поинтересовался Люцифер. Он дождался, пока поперхнувшийся воздухом Кроули не откроет рот, и продолжил говорить, словно и не останавливался. — Кроули, милый, ты же всегда был сообразительным».

Им конец. Им конец, и на этот раз их не спасёт никакой Антихрист. У Азирафеля нет меча. У Кроули даже монтировки нет.

— Прости, — прошептал Азирафель.

— Ангел?

— Это я виноват.

Взгляд его был прикован к Кроули, поэтому он не заметил, что Люцифер повернулся к нему, наблюдая за движениями его рта. 

— Мы не предусмотрели, что… эм… что Его…

«Можешь называть меня Люцифером, Азирафель. Я не возражаю. Как в старые добрые времена».

И снова: слишком сильная паника. Нет бы хоть на секунду задуматься, какого блядского хрена?

— Мы не думали, что Люцифер придёт на суд, — закончил Азирафель и тяжело сглотнул. Его голос звучал бесцветно, стиснутые на коленях руки дрожали. — Но он там был и всё видел. Он узнал меня, несмотря на все мои попытки не выдать себя. Мне… мне так жаль, дорогой мой.

— Ангел? — повторил Кроули.

«Эти ласковые прозвища просто очаровательны».

Кроули перевел взгляд с Люцифера на Азирафеля. Люцифер усмехнулся, и щеки ангела окрасились румянцем.

— Отпустите его, — сказал Кроули. Попросил. Он вцепился в подлокотники кресла и подался вперёд; Люцифер с любопытством посмотрел на него. Губы Азирафеля раскрылись, словно он хотел закричать, но не мог издать ни звука. — Отпустите его, Владыка, это я придумал, я виноват.

«Не пугайся так сильно. Мне вы оба ни к чему. Хотя, — Люцифер взглянул на свою руку и пошевелил пальцами, изучая безупречные ногти. В его голосе слышался довольный рокот, когда он добавил: — Кое на что, конечно, сгодитесь».

Они молча уставились на него. Азирафель повернулся и слегка подскочил на диване — он упустил момент, когда Люцифер оказался так близко.

«Вы честно обвели их вокруг пальца. Если они позволяют себя обманывать, я не стану им помогать».

Люцифер улыбнулся, показав зубы, и Кроули вздрогнул. Азирафель нервно прикусил губу. 

«Ты ослушался меня, Кроули, но, кажется, мальчик просто слишком похож на меня. Я здесь по другой причине. Никто из вас не пострадает».

Воздух в книжном всколыхнулся. Землетрясение ощущалось чуть слабее.

— Тогда, гм… — начал было Кроули. — Значит, вы здесь, потому что… хм...

— Чему обязаны такой честью? — закончил за него Азирафель, вздрогнув от взгляда, которым Кроули его наградил.

«Хотел посмотреть на вас вместе. А ещё мне было любопытно взглянуть на магазин. Он довольно занятный. Мне нравится. Прекрасное собрание книг, Азирафель».

Азирафель разрывался между возмущением от «занятного» и тем фактом, что сам Сатана похвалил его коллекцию. Кроули узнал лихорадочный блеск, появлявшийся в глазах Азирафеля при одной только мысли о том, что кто-то захочет покинуть магазин не с пустыми руками. Как же это некстати. Нужно срочно что-то сказать, иначе ангел развоплотится от стресса.

— На Небесах тоже знают о подмене? — спросил Кроули прежде, чем успел себя остановить.

Люцифер выгнул золотистую бровь: «Я совершенно точно не собираюсь ставить их в известность».

Он чуть склонил голову, глядя на Кроули с искренним интересом.

«Посиди с нами, Кроули».

Тело Кроули поднялось из кресла, как он ни цеплялся пальцами за подлокотники. Ноги понесли его в сторону дивана, а затем развернули так, что он упал прямо под бок Люциферу. Тело тут же прошило ослепительным жаром, и Кроули дёрнул ногой. Схватился за колено, пытаясь заставить себя не шевелиться.

Люцифер поднял руку и обнял Кроули за плечи, погладив ткань пиджака большим пальцем. Зубы Азирафеля впились в нижнюю губу, лицо снова залил румянец.

«Так-то лучше. А тебе расскажи мне вот что, — приказал Люцифер. — Я допросил Легиона, но он, конечно же, не присутствовал на самой казни. Скажи, как архангелы отреагировали на твой трюк? Как прошёл суд?»

— Эм, — было ужасно сложно не тянуться навстречу нежным прикосновениям Люцифера, одним пальцем поглаживавшего его по руке. — Не было никакого суда. Они просто привязали меня… то есть, «Азирафеля» к стулу и держали так. Наверное, пытались запугать посильнее.

Взгляд Люцифера переместился на запястья Азирафеля. 

«Хм-м».

Не молчи. Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Там были, гм. Гавриил, Уриил, — как только он заговорил, Люцифер отвлёкся от рук ангела. — Ещё Сандальфон. Михаил, наверное, ушла на суд к Азирафелю. То есть, на мой суд.

Люцифер закатил глаза, и это было подобно вращению звёзд. 

«Сандальфон. В моё время его бы никогда не повысили до архангела».

— А потом, как вы знаете, появился Легион, — трепался Кроули. — Весь из себя деловой, достойный экземпляр. И он достал такой маленький торнадо из адского огня.

— Огненный вихрь, — поправил Азирафель, не сумев побороть влияние тысяч прочитанных книг и десятка толстенных словарей, занимавших полку над их головой (прикрученную к стене, чтобы никого случайно не зашибить).

«Огненный дьявол», — сказал Люцифер, ухмыльнувшись Азирафелю.

— Архангелы чуть в штаны не наложили, когда его увидели. Гавриил назвал меня Солнышком, а себя — Архангелом-ебать-его-в-сраку-Гавриилом, — запальчиво продолжал Кроули, изо всех сил игнорируя смешок Люцифера (не признавая того факта, что от этого смешка их с Азирафелем затрясло). — Они дико бесились из-за того, что война сорвалась. Решили всем показать, что ждёт предателей.

«Предсказуемо».

Сидя под боком у Люцифера, Кроули видел, как тот поднял голову. Он вытянул вторую руку, а затем дотронулся до волос Азирафеля. Кроули впился ногтями в ладони. Азирафель распахнул глаза.

— Ага. Ну и. Потом я просто вошёл в огонь. Фигня дело. Чуть-чуть дунул на них, а они отпрыгнули как… как большие прыгуны.

Рука Люцифера переместилась на затылок ангела. Палец прошёлся по ушной раковине, и Азирафель влажно вздохнул. Кроули видел, как расширились его зрачки.

— Когда спускался, перенажимал кнопки всех этажей, чтобы лифт ехал обратно целую вечность, — пробормотал Кроули.

Этот взгляд он знал так же хорошо, как своё собственное лицо. Чёрт. Чёрт, им конец.

«Кажется, Небеса дурно обошлись с тобой, Азирафель. Даже суда не удостоили. А ты так славно развлёкся в Аду».

Азирафель неловко рассмеялся. Он отвернулся от Люцифера — Кроули не представлял, как ему это удалось, — оглядел магазин, затем снова повернулся к ним, издал ещё один нервный смешок, сглотнул. 

— Что ж. Вы… вы уже оба знаете, как всё было. Я просто притворялся Кроули.

Люцифер перевёл взгляд на Кроули и доверительно промурлыкал: «Знаешь, он с таким удовольствием тебя раздевал. Ты никогда не делал это с таким энтузиазмом».

— Я, н-наверное, всё-таки заварю чай… — пролепетал Азирафель, вставая.

«Сядь», — приказал Люцифер, и Азирафель плюхнулся обратно на диван. Люцифер коснулся рукой шеи ангела сзади.

— Я просто делал, что мог, — выдохнул Азирафель. — Это не так уж сложно, ведь мы знаем друг друга шесть тысяч лет.

«А я, если подумать, знаю вас обоих ещё дольше».

Азирафель прикрыл глаза и ссутулил плечи. Кроули моргнул. Ему показалось, будто мир качнулся. Возможно, так и было, потому что он замер, когда Люцифер аккуратно снял с него очки, сложил их и бросил на кофейный столик, куда они приземлились так, словно их опустили с величайшей осторожностью. Кроули снова моргнул.

«Полно, — сказал Люцифер, увидев выражение его лица. Кроули рефлекторно поёжился. — Ты же знаешь, что на Небесах я был знаком со всеми».

— Эм. Да? — в этом была доля правды. Каждый знал Утреннюю Звезду.

«Твой ангел очень любит тебя, Кроули, — со смешком добавил Люцифер, и они оба снова вздрогнули от звука его голоса. — И это, кажется, взаимно, раз ты хочешь переехать к нему. Он уже предлагал почистить тебе пёрышки?»

Кроули открыл рот. Азирафель так и сидел с зажмуренными глазами.

«Он очень заботливый».

Кроули отчаянно пытался найти слова для ответа. Он не мог спрятаться за очками и прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что было написано на его лице в этот момент. Каждая молекула тела дрожала от напряжения, включая те, что прятались на другом плане реальности, где остались его крылья.

— Вот как?

«Насколько я помню. — Губы Люцифера снова изогнулись в усмешке. — Милый, его пальцы будут чудесно смотреться на твоих чёрных крыльях».

— Нгк, — паника отступила ровно настолько, чтобы крохотная часть сознания Кроули согласно зашипела, однако сейчас было не время предаваться фантазиям. Его крылья пытались проявиться, и он не сможет сдержать их, если не сконцентрируется. Как же унизительно будет сбросить их троих с дивана просто из-за того, что он не в состоянии контролировать своё тело.

Азирафель наконец решился приоткрыть глаза. На его лице отражалось так много эмоций, но Кроули не мог распознать ни одну из них. Он перевёл взгляд на руки ангела, и когда тот заметил это, он стиснул ладони и отвернулся.

К сожалению, повернулся он прямо к Люциферу. Сложно было не смотреть на него. 

«Забавно, когда у Кроули отнимается язык, правда?»

— А, — сказал Азирафель.

«Хотя в других ситуациях он проделывает им удивительные вещи, — добавил Люцифер, и Кроули готов был поклясться, что он, бл… что он подмигнул. — Не знаю, успел ли ты в этом убедиться, Азирафель».

— Не… не совсем.

«Жаль. Или нет. Впереди столько открытий, верно?»

Азирафель уставился на рот Кроули. Тот облизнул губы, и Азирафель хныкнул. Громко. Жар, исходивший от тела Люцифера, кипел под кожей, норовя выплеснуться наружу. Если бы на его плече не лежала чужая рука, Кроули переполз бы через его колени, чтобы поцеловать Азирафеля прямо здесь и сейчас.

Где-то на площади в Лондоне забили часы.

«Увы, время поджимает», — произнёс Люцифер. Он убрал руки со спинки дивана и элегантно поднялся на ноги.

Они остались сидеть, оглушённо глядя друг на друга. Кроули подался вперёд, но тут Люцифер наклонился, привлекая внимание Азирафеля. Кроули отшатнулся. В магазине резко похолодало. У Кроули похолодело внутри.

«Рад был вновь повидаться с тобой, ангелочек», —сказал Люцифер, погладив Азирафеля по щеке. Губы ангела распахнулись. Кроули слишком хорошо знал этот жест. От взгляда, которым Азирафель смотрел на Сатану, аккуратно приподнявшего его лицо за подбородок, заболело в груди.

А потом Люцифер повернулся и опустил руку на плечо Кроули. Ладонь была достаточно тяжёлой, чтобы пригвоздить его к дивану, и достаточно лёгкой, чтобы не помять пиджак. Люцифер сжал пальцы, а затем потрепал Кроули по волосам, убирая упавшие на лоб пряди. 

«Милый, в следующий раз договоримся о встрече заранее, — с улыбкой сказал он. Мне пора».

С этими словами он покинул книжный, а ангел с демоном так и остались сидеть на диване, не в силах пошевелиться.

Прошло несколько минут. Падавший из окна магазина луч солнца слегка сместился.

Землетрясение прекратилось.

Пол не дрожал. Перед глазами не прыгали обжигающие чёрные точки. Воздух был свеж и наполнен спокойствием; когда Кроули попытался развалиться на диване, тело подчинилось ему.

Азирафель посмотрел на него и прошептал:

— Кажется, он хочет к нам третьим.

Кроули несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Распластался ещё сильнее. Колено коснулось ноги Азирафеля. Когда слегка успокоившийся ангел расцепил руки, Кроули перехватил его ладонь, поднёс её к лицу и поцеловал костяшки дрожащими губами. Азирафель застонал, и Кроули едва удержался от того, чтобы вылизать его пальцы.

Эффект от близости Люцифера… не сразу сходил на нет.

— То есть, у меня не… гм. Не так уж много опыта в таких делах. Но в клубе джентльменов я иногда видел, как люди… мужчины… подсаживались к парочкам, и я не утверждаю, что… — Азирафель беспомощно взмахнул рукой, и Кроули не знал, что сильнее смущает ангела: непонимание, как обозначить сущность, которой являлся Утренняя Звезда, ангел света, ангел бездны, Нечистый, или тот факт, что вышеупомянутая сущность намеренно раззадоривала их обоих.

Он должен был что-то сделать. Его ангелу нужна поддержка. Кроули хотел быть полезным. Он хотел перевести разговор на что-нибудь, что не включало бы в себя Люцифера или ловкие пальцы Азирафеля, или язык Кроули, которым он разве что неприятности к себе притягивал.

Вместо этого он спросил, как всегда, не сдержав своё любопытство:

— Не так уж много опыта? Почистить пёрышки?

Азирафель густо покраснел.

— Ты же помнишь, каким он был раньше, — сказал он, понизив голос, словно Люцифер мог их подслушивать. О Бо… Са… ох, блядь, а он точно не мог? — Сегодня он пришёл в человеческом обличии, но на Небесах он был… сногсшибательным.

— Нгк, — Кроули съехал ещё ближе к краю дивана. — В Аду тоже.

Азирафель притянул его к себе, и Кроули свернулся у него под боком. Ангел был тёплым, но не обжигающе-горячим, как Люцифер. И Люцифер никогда не играл с его волосами и не обнимал так, словно закрывал своим крылом. Кроули снова поцеловал костяшки пальцев Азирафеля.

Минуту они сидели в благословенной тишине.

— Кроули, что мы будем делать, когда он вернётся? — спросил Азирафель. — Я попытался увлечь его книгами, но его не так-то просто сбить с толку. Он не заинтересовался даже Провально-Посольной Библией, а я думал, она-то ему точно понравится.

Если он сейчас вырубит мозг, с его телом может произойти что-нибудь нехорошее. Кроули судорожно вздохнул и выпрямился на диване.

— Ангел. Всё ещё не хочешь сбежать на Альфу Центавра?


End file.
